


Sape Issues

by Lovelesslife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelesslife/pseuds/Lovelesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is also on FFnet. It is my own work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sape Issues

Snape pushed Harry against the wall and pinned him there.

'Watch what you say to me Potter. If it weren't for me you'd be dead by now.'

'With all due respect sir, you have to earn my respect. Saving my life doesn't cut it. Not when you treat me like shit.' Harry shoved at Snapes' chest.

Snape gave a hollow laugh. 'I'll treat you however I want. You're just like your father, arrogant bully that he was.'

'I'm nothing like my father.' Harry said frostily, shoving at Snape again. The older man didn't so much as twitch. Harrys' face was flushed with anger and his eyes sparked. 'I may look like him, but that's as far as it goes. I'm my own person. If you can't see that then maybe you should -' He was cut off by Snapes' mouth crashing down on his own.

At first Harry was shocked, then he made to push Snape away, but his hands fisted into the older wizards robes, and Harry kissed him back instead.

After what seemed like forever to the two wizards, Snape tore his mouth away, gasping for air. He struggled to think clearly for a moment, then he smirked.

'Care to finish that sentence Mr Potter?'

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment. 'No. Not really.' He said finally, then pulled Snape down to meet his kiss.

After several minuets of heavy snogging Snapes' control was ready to snap. He dragged the young man into his personal quarters, and pinned him against the door. Their tongues and limbs tangled as Harry drew him closer. Snape felt his erection brush Harrys' and that was the last straw, Snapes' control snapped and the next thing Harry knew, they were both lying on Snapes' bed naked, with Snape hovering over top him.

'Harry, I need to know-' He started.

'I give my consent and withdraw from your class.' Harry said in a rush, there was a spark of magic as Harry's withdrawal was noted in the class registry. 'Now shut up and kiss me.'

Snape grinned and did as he was told, lowering his body to Harrys' as he did so. They both groaned as Snape ground his erection against Harrys'. Harry let his hands wander over the potion masters' body as he reveled in the feel of skin-on-skin. His eyes met Snapes' and in them he saw things he could hardly wrap his head around. With a jolt he realized that, although this man had treated him like crap, and would probably continue to do so in the future, the snarky man had never treated him as a celebrity. If there was anyone who could care less about his fame than Harry, it was Snape. The man had always treated him like just another student. Granted, he had always been harsher towards Harry, but somehow, Harry found it endearing to him now.

The man in his arms was one-of-a-kind, and Harry was going to make sure that the man at least gave him a chance.

'Have you ever been with a man Harry?' Snape asked, pulling back a little. Harry blushed deeply as he shook his head.

'I've never been with anyone.' He said softly. Snape paused in his administrations to Harrys' body, one hand very close to Harrys' cock.

'No one? You're a virgin?' He asked shock written all over his face. Harry gave a tentative nod, and Snapes' eyes filled with possession.

'Then I'm going to be your first. And I'm going to make it good.' And he did. By the time he entered Harry, Harry was so close he came with the first thrust.

Harry drew Snape down for another fiery passionate kiss that both men lost themselves in. Eventually Harry sensed that Snape was close, and growled out a very possessive 'Mine' against the older mans' throat.

Snape came with a force that shocked him upon hearing the younger wizards' claim, drawing Harry into his own orgasm as he groaned out his professors' name.

They lay panting, entwined in one another as their hearts slowed. Snape propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Harry. Green eyes met black and held. Snape finally broke the connection and murmured a spell to clean them up. Finally, he lent down and kissed the sleepy teen.

'Yours,' he whispered against his lips. 'As you are mine.'

Harry snuggled closer to Snape at the agreement as the older man drew the covers over them and they dropped off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Snape asked Harry what he was going to say before he kissed him.

'Hmm? Oh, that. I was going to tell you to go fuck yourself.' The teen admitted, grinning over his cup of coffee. 'But I much prefer you do it to me.'


End file.
